Vereinigtes Königreich
European Charter for regional or minority languages | HAUPTSTADT = London | STAATSFORM = parlamentarisch-konstitutionelle Monarchie | REGIERUNGSSYSTEM = parlamentarische Demokratie (Westminster-System) | STAATSOBERHAUPT = Königin Elisabeth II. | REGIERUNGSCHEF = Premierminister David Cameron | FLÄCHE = (79.) 244.820CIA World Factbook: United Kingdom (Land- und Wasserfläche) | EINWOHNER = (22.) 63.705.000 (2012)United Kingdom Mid-year Population Estimates 2012. Abgerufen am 13. August 2013. | BEV-DICHTE = (34.) 260 | BEV-ZUNAHME = +0,55 % | BIP = 2011World Economic Outlook Database, April 2012 des Internationalen Währungsfonds * 2.417 Milliarden USD (7.) * 2.260 Milliarden USD (8.) * 38.592 USD (22.) * 36.090 USD (23.) | BIP-ERWEITERT =* Total (nominal) * Total (KKP) * BIP/Einw. (nominal) * BIP/Einw. (KKP) | HDI = 0,875 (26.) (2012) | WÄHRUNG = 1 Pfund Sterling (£ GBP) = 100 Pence | UNABHÄNGIGKEIT = | NATIONALHYMNE = God Save the Queen ''155x125px | ZEITZONE = UTC±0 WEZ UTC+1 WESZ | KFZ-KENNZEICHEN = GB | ISO 3166 = GB, GBR, 826 | INTERNET-TLD = .uk, .gb (ungenutzt) | TELEFON-VORWAHL = +44 | BILD-LAGE = United Kingdom in the European Union on the globe (Europe centered).svg | BILD-LAGE-IMAGEMAP = EuropaGlobus1 | BILD1 = | BILD1-BREITE = }} }} Das '''Vereinigte Königreich' ( , kurz UK), Langform Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland (engl. ) ist ein auf den Britischen Inseln vor der Nordwestküste Kontinentaleuropas gelegener Staat. Der größte Inselstaat Europas ist eine Union aus England und den ehemals unabhängigen Einzelstaaten Wales und Schottland sowie dem Gebiet Nordirland, welches ministerial verwaltet wird. Über den weiteren Verbleib Schottlands im Vereinigten Königreich soll 2014 eine Volksabstimmung entscheiden. Die Isle of Man und die Kanalinseln sind als Kronbesitztümer der britischen Krone unterstellt. Sie sind keine selbständigen Länder, aber auch kein Bestandteil des Vereinigten Königreichs; ihr Verhältnis zum Vereinigten Königreich wird mit dem Begriff Suzeränität beschrieben. Als parlamentarische Monarchie unterhält das Vereinigte Königreich ferner Beziehungen zu fünfzehn Commonwealth Realms, deren Staatsoberhaupt der britische Monarch ist. Daneben bestehen noch 14 Überseegebiete. Mit rund 63,7 Millionen Einwohnern ist es der drittbevölkerungsreichste Staat der Europäischen Union. Darüber hinaus ist das Vereinigte Königreich Gründungsmitglied der NATO sowie der Vereinten Nationen. Es ist Atommacht, ständiges Mitglied des Sicherheitsrates und auch Mitgliedstaat der Gruppe der Acht. Das Vereinigte Königreich besitzt internationalen Einfluss dank des weit verbreiteten Gebrauchs der englischen Sprache und des Commonwealth of Nations. Staatsname Die amtliche Langform des Staatsnamens lautet in Deutschland und Österreich „Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland“, in der Schweiz wird die Variante „Vereinigtes Königreich von Grossbritannien und Nordirland“http://www.eda.admin.ch/eda/de/home/reps/eur/vgbr/stagro.html Eidgenössisches Departement für auswärtige Angelegenheiten gebraucht. Vereinfachenderweise wird im deutschen Sprachgebrauch meist die Bezeichnung Großbritannien als Synonym für das Vereinigte Königreich verwendet, auch von Politikern, Medien, Bildungseinrichtungen und den britischen Botschaften selbst. Großbritannien ist jedoch nur die größte der Britischen Inseln oder das frühere Königreich Großbritannien (bis 1801), das nur England, Schottland und Wales umfasste. Auf der zweitgrößten Insel – Irland – befinden sich Nordirland und die Republik Irland. Die lateinische Bezeichnung Britannia stammt von dem keltischen Begriff brith, was buntfarbig oder gefleckt bedeutet. Die synekdochische Bezeichnung England für das Vereinigte Königreich findet sich vor allem in Kontinentaleuropa und ist auf die Jahrhunderte anhaltende Dominanz Englands innerhalb des Königreiches zurückzuführen. Die Briten selbst bezeichnen ihr Land in der Alltagssprache als UK oder Britain. Geographie Das Vereinigte Königreich besteht aus der Hauptinsel Großbritannien und etwa einem Sechstel der Insel Irland. Um die Hauptinsel liegen mehrere Inselgruppen mit über 1000 kleineren Inseln. Die wichtigsten Inselgruppen sind Shetland und Orkney in der Nordsee nördlich von Schottland, die Äußeren Hebriden und die Inneren Hebriden im Atlantischen Ozean westlich von Schottland, Anglesey in der Irischen See nördlich von Wales, die Scilly-Inseln in der Keltischen See südwestlich von England sowie die Isle of Wight im Ärmelkanal vor der englischen Südküste. Die einzige Landgrenze besteht auf der Insel Irland zur Republik Irland; diese ist 360 Kilometer lang. Nicht zum Vereinigten Königreich gehören (obwohl sie der britischen Krone unterstehen) die Isle of Man in der Irischen See und die Kanalinseln im Ärmelkanal vor der Nordküste Frankreichs. England Größter Teilstaat ist England mit einer Fläche von 130.395 Quadratkilometern und rund 53,5 Millionen Einwohnern. Er bedeckt rund 57 % der Insel Großbritannien und besteht zum größten Teil aus Tiefebenen, die von Hügelketten durchzogen sind. Die Tees-Exe Line, eine zwischen den Flüssen Tees in Yorkshire und Exe in Devon gezogene imaginäre Linie, unterteilt England in zwei unterschiedliche Regionen. Der Nordwesten und der Norden sind geprägt von Mittelgebirgen aus metamorphen und magmatischen Gesteinen. Dazu gehören die Cumbrian Mountains und die Pennines. Aus älteren Sedimentgesteinen besteht der südlich an die Pennines anschließende Peak District in Mittelengland. Weitere Mittelgebirge sind Dartmoor und Exmoor im äußersten Südwesten. Im Süden und entlang der Ostküste liegen bedeutend flachere Hügelzüge aus jüngeren Sedimentgesteinen. Dazu gehören einerseits die Kalksteinhügel der Yorkshire Wolds, der Lincolnshire Wolds, der Cotswolds und der Isle of Purbeck, andererseits die Südenglische Kreideformation, bestehend aus Salisbury Plain, Chiltern Hills, North Downs und South Downs. Der höchste Berg Englands ist mit 978 Metern der Scafell Pike in den Cumbrian Mountains. Die wichtigsten Flüsse sind Themse, Severn, Trent, Great Ouse und Humber. Die größten Städte sind London, Birmingham, Manchester, Sheffield, Liverpool, Leeds, Bristol und Newcastle-upon-Tyne. Wales Westlich an England grenzt Wales (wal.: Cymru), das 20.779 Quadratkilometer groß ist und mehr als drei Millionen Einwohner zählt. Das Land besteht fast gänzlich aus metamorphen Mittelgebirgen, wobei die Erhebungen von Norden nach Süden generell niedriger werden. Höchster Berg ist der Snowdon (Yr Wyddfa) mit 1085 Metern. Nach diesem ist Snowdonia benannt, das nördlichste der drei walisischen Gebirge. Im zentralen Landesteil liegen die Cambrian Mountains, daran anschließend in Südwales die Brecon Beacons. Der längste Fluss des Vereinigten Königreichs, der Severn, entspringt in Zentralwales in den Cambrian Mountains. Der größte Teil der Bevölkerung konzentriert sich auf einen schmalen Küstenstreifen entlang des Bristolkanals im Süden mit den Städten Cardiff, Newport und Swansea sowie auf die vom Küstenstreifen abzweigenden südwalisischen Täler. Schottland Schottland (gäl.: Alba) ist 78.772 Quadratkilometer groß, zählt rund 5,3 Millionen Einwohner und umfasst den nördlichen Teil Großbritanniens. Das Land besteht aus drei Teilen; den Highlands im Norden und Westen, dem Central Belt im Zentrum und den Southern Uplands im Süden. Die Geologie Schottlands ist weitgehend metamorph, Sedimente sind relativ selten. Magmatisches Gestein hingegen ist vor allem in den südlichen Highlands und auf den Inneren Hebriden in zahlreichen Gegenden zu finden. Ebenfalls das Ergebnis urzeitlicher vulkanischer Aktivität ist der Ben Nevis in den Grampian Mountains, mit 1344 Metern der höchste Berg Schottlands und der gesamten Britischen Inseln. Die nördlichen, etwas flacheren Highlands sind vom Rest des Landes durch den Great Glen geteilt, einer tektonischen Verwerfung. Im Central Belt konzentriert sich der größte Teil der Bevölkerung, in den Ballungsgebieten der Großstädte Glasgow, Edinburgh und Dundee. Einzige Großstadt außerhalb dieser Region ist Aberdeen an der Nordostküste. Am südlichsten liegen die dünn besiedelten Southern Uplands; sie erstrecken sich entlang der englischen Grenze von der Irischen See zur Nordsee. Central Belt und Southern Uplands werden zusammen auch als Lowlands bezeichnet. Die Westküste Schottlands ist stark zergliedert, dies aufgrund vieler vorgelagerter Inseln und zahlreicher tief in das Landesinnere reichender Fjorde (die in Schottland als Firths bezeichnet werden). Die bekanntesten dieser Meeresarme sind der Firth of Clyde und der Solway Firth. Hingegen ist die Ostküste wenig zergliedert, mit Ausnahme des Firth of Forth, des Firth of Tay und des Moray Firth, die aber mehr den Charakter großer Ästuare haben. Nordirland Kleinster Teilstaat ist Nordirland (irisch: Tuaisceart Éireann), das 13.843 Quadratkilometer groß ist, rund 1,8 Millionen Einwohner zählt und den nordöstlichen Teil der Insel Irland umfasst. Das Gelände ist zumeist wellig. Das einzige Mittelgebirge sind die im Südosten gelegenen Mourne Mountains, der höchste Berg ist der Slieve Donard mit 849 Metern. Ungefähr in der Mitte Nordirlands liegt der Lough Neagh, mit einer Oberfläche von 388 Quadratkilometern der größte Binnensee der Britischen Inseln. Die größten Städte sind Belfast und Derry. Übersichtstabelle Klima mini|hochkant|Satellitenfoto der Britischen Inseln Das Vereinigte Königreich liegt ganz in der gemäßigten Klimazone. Das Klima ist feucht und aufgrund des Einflusses des Golfstroms wärmer als in Gebieten auf den gleichen Breitengraden. Aufgrund der Lage des Landes in der Konvergenzzone von kalter polarer und warmer tropischer Luft ist das Wetter sehr unbeständig. Allgemein ist das Klima im Süden und Osten wärmer und trockener als im Norden und Westen. Die Regenmenge beträgt im Norden durchschnittlich 1000 mm pro Jahr, im Süden 700 mm. Am feuchtesten ist es in den westlichen Highlands mit über 3000 mm jährlich, am trockensten in Essex mit 600 mm (in besonders trockenen Jahren sogar nur 450 mm). Während zwei Dritteln des Jahres ist der Himmel bewölkt, so dass die durchschnittliche jährliche Sonnenscheindauer relativ gering ist. An der englischen Südküste beträgt diese 1750 und 2100, im westlichen Teil Schottlands oft weniger als 1000 Stunden. Das Land ist relativ selten von Naturkatastrophen betroffen, vor allem im Winter können jedoch starke Sturmwinde (bis zu Orkanstärke) und Überschwemmungen auftreten. Nebel tritt vor allem im Winter in den bergigen bzw. hügeligen Regionen sowie an der Küste auf. Die höchste je im Vereinigten Königreich gemessene Temperatur ist 38,5 °C am 10. August 2003 bei Faversham in Kent, während der Hitzewelle 2003. Am kältesten war es am 30. Dezember 1995 bei Altnaharra in Sutherland mit −27,2 °C. Da die Durchschnittstemperatur auch im Winter meist über dem Gefrierpunkt liegt, fällt nur wenig Schnee. Ausnahme sind die schottischen Highlands, wo während einigen Wochen die Schneedecke dick genug ist, um Wintersport ausüben zu können.Klima- und Wetterstatistiken des Met Office Flora und Fauna Der früher weit verbreitete Laub- und Mischwald ist wegen Raubbau und Landwirtschaft auf 8 % zurückgedrängt worden. Jetzt versucht man die Wälder wieder aufzuforsten. Die Gebirge sind mit Mooren und Heiden bedeckt. Wild lebende Großsäugetiere sind Rothirsche und Rehe sowie die eingebürgerten Damhirsche, Sikahirsche und Wasserrehe. Die ehemals heimischen Wölfe und Wildschweine wurden ausgerottet. In Exmoor, auf den Shetland-Inseln und im New Forest gibt es halbwilde Ponys. Das Eichhörnchen wird durch das ausgesetzte nordamerikanische Grauhörnchen verdrängt. In Südengland lebt das ebenfalls eingebürgerte Benett-Känguru; eine weitere ursprünglich nicht heimische Säugetierart ist der Mink, ein nordamerikanischer Verwandter des Nerzes. In den Küstenregionen leben Seehunde und Kegelrobben. Die Pflanzen- und Tierwelt Nordirlands entspricht in weiten Teilen der der britischen Hauptinsel. Einzig eine Spezies wilder Orchideen (Spiranthes stricta) stellt eine Besonderheit dar, die in den Tälern der Nebenflüsse des Upper und Lower Bann zu finden ist. Bevölkerung Das Vereinigte Königreich hatte im Jahre 2012 63.705.000 Einwohner. Seine Staatsbürger werden Briten genannt. Die Bevölkerung verteilt sich auf die einzelnen Regionen wie folgt (Stand 2012): England: 84,0 %, Schottland: 8,3 %, Wales: 4,8 %, Nordirland: 2,9 % Sprachen Das Vereinigte Königreich hat keine Amtssprache, Englisch ist jedoch de facto offizielle Sprache und wird von 95,5 % der Bevölkerung als einzige Landessprache verwendet. Als „Hochsprache“ gilt die so genannte Aussprachevariante der Received Pronunciation, die jedoch von unter 10 % der Engländer, hauptsächlich im Süden des Landes, in der Region um London, im Alltag gesprochen wird. Dieses Englisch wird auch in den meisten Schulen Deutschlands unterrichtet. Allerdings haben zwei Teilstaaten offizielle Sprachen: In Wales sind sowohl Englisch als auch Walisisch offizielle Sprachen. In Schottland wird seit 2005 die schottisch-gälische Sprache neben Englisch als offizielle Amtssprache anerkannt. In Nordirland sind Irisch und Ulster Scots offiziell anerkannte Minderheitensprachen. Daneben gibt es im Vereinigten Königreich diverse lokale Dialekte des Englischen, die aber keinen offiziellen Status haben und meist rein mündlicher Natur sind. Noch bis in die jüngste Vergangenheit hinein empfand man Dialekte und dialektal gefärbte Aussprache im klassenbewussten Königreich als sozialen Makel. Die Minderheitensprachen sind durch die Europäische Charta der Regional- oder Minderheitensprachen anerkannt und geschützt. In Schottland sind dies die Scots sowie die schottisch-gälische Sprache, in Cornwall die kornische Sprache, in Nordirland das Ulster Scots sowie die irische Sprache. Walisisch genießt in Wales Gleichberechtigung mit Englisch. Im Vereinigten Königreich wird als Gebärdensprache der Hörgeschädigten die sogenannte British Sign Language verwendet. Laut der Volkszählung von 2001 wird Walisisch von rund 20 % der Bevölkerung in Wales gesprochen (ca. 600.000 Menschen), schottisches Gälisch von rund 60.000 Menschen, Irisch von rund 20.000 Menschen (7 % der Bevölkerung Nordirlands) und Kornisch von 3500 Menschen (etwa 0,6 % der Bevölkerung von Cornwall). Ethnische Gruppen Die Bevölkerung des Vereinigten Königreiches wird, unabhängig von der Staatsbürgerschaft, nach ethnischen Gruppen (ethnic groups oder races) erfasst: Weiße (Whites), also Engländer, Waliser, Schotten und Iren sowie (eine relativ geringe Anzahl) Einwanderer aus Ost- und Südeuropa, Schwarze (Black) und Asiaten (Asian). Diese Einteilung beruht nicht auf einer wissenschaftlichen Einstufung gemäß einer Rassentheorie, sondern auf einer subjektiven Selbstzuschreibung. Bei der Volkszählung 2001 wurden auch die Chinesen (Chinese) als separate Gruppe erfasst. 92,1 % der Bevölkerung des Vereinigten Königreichs sind Weiße. Daneben gibt es eine Minderheit von 7,9 %, die sich aus verschiedenen nicht-weißen Ethnien zusammensetzt. Zu über 50 % sind ihre Angehörigen im Vereinigten Königreich selbst geboren worden. Der relativ große Anteil der nicht-weißen Menschen erklärt sich vornehmlich aus Einwanderungsbewegungen aus ehemaligen britischen Kolonien in der Karibik, Afrika und aus dem indischen Subkontinent, insbesondere in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren. Die „Black Caribbean“ bzw. „Black African“ betragen über 1,1 Millionen der Gesamtbevölkerung. Der Großteil der eingewanderten Westinder kam in den 1950er Jahren, in der Hoffnung auf Arbeit und um der schlechten Lebensqualität in ihren Heimatländern zu entfliehen. Die meisten kamen aus Jamaika, Dominica sowie Trinidad und Tobago. Bei der letzten Volkszählung 2001 wurden 1.148.738 Menschen gezählt (davon 565.876 aus dem karibischen Raum und 485.277 aus Afrika), was etwa 2,1 % der Gesamtbevölkerung entspricht. Zur Volkszählung 2011 stieg diese Zahl auf 1.877.000, vor allem durch Einwanderung aus afrikanischen Staaten wie Ghana, Nigeria Somalia oder dem Kongo. 2001 lebten über eine Million Inder in Großbritannien. Diese stellen die größte Einwanderergruppe aus einem einzigen Land. Ihr Anteil an der Bevölkerung beträgt 1,8 %. Bei der letzten Volkszählung (2001) wurden 1.053.411 Menschen gezählt. Obwohl sie als eine einzige Minderheitengruppe zusammengefasst werden, gibt es weitere Unterschiede innerhalb derselben. 45 % der britischen Inder sind Hindus, die Sikhs folgen mit 29 % und an dritter Stelle die indischen Muslime mit 13 %. Diverse Gründe haben die Inder dazu veranlasst, ins Vereinigte Königreich auszuwandern; neben wirtschaftlichen Gründen wie Armut, Arbeitssuche oder dem Wunsch nach einem höheren Lebensstandard spielt auch politische Verfolgung eine Rolle. Pakistaner sind die zweitgrößte südasiatische Minderheit. 2001 lebten 747.285 Pakistaner in Großbritannien. Sie kamen mit Seefahrern ins Vereinigte Königreich und suchten dort für kurze Zeit Arbeit, um Geld für ihre Familien zu verdienen, und um dann wieder in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren. Viele von ihnen aber blieben im Vereinigten Königreich. Der größte Teil der Pakistaner sind Anhänger des Islam. Die Bangladescher (2001 waren es 283.063) gehören ebenso wie die Inder und Pakistaner zu den sogenannten Asian or Asian British People. Die Gründe für ihre Einwanderung waren der Bürgerkrieg und die Abspaltung Bangladeschs von Pakistan 1971 ebenso wie die der Suche nach Arbeit und die Hoffnung auf einen höheren Lebensstandard. Die meisten Bangladescher sind ebenfalls Muslime. Ein Großteil der chinesischen Einwanderer immigrierte nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ins Vereinigte Königreich, vor allem aufgrund des Preisverfalls von Reis in Hongkong. Im Jahre 2001 lebten 247.403 Chinesen im Vereinigten Königreich, was 0,4 % der Gesamtbevölkerung entspricht. Heutzutage gehören Chinesen zu den bestverdienenden und bestausgebildeten Einwohnern des Vereinigten Königreichs. Auch etwa 150.000 Singhalesen leben im Vereinigten Königreich, davon gehören die meisten dem Buddhismus an. Unter dem englischen Begriff „Gypsy“ oder „Traveller“ versteht man eine Vielzahl ethnischer Minderheiten. Die Minderheit, die den traditionellen „Zigeunern“ in ihrer Lebensweise am nächsten kommt, sind die Roma, deren Ursprung in Nordindien liegt. Die Hauptprobleme der Roma und auch der relativ wenigen britischen Sinti sind Diskriminierung, Armut und eine hohe Kindersterblichkeitsrate. Nach Schätzungen der UNO leben im Vereinigten Königreich mehrere hunderttausend Menschen polnischer Herkunft. Viele dieser Polen dienten während des Zweiten Weltkriegs auf der Seite der Alliierten und kämpften in der Britischen Armee oder waren Flüchtlinge. Viele blieben in Großbritannien, als Polen nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg von der Sowjetunion besetzt und von der Kommunistischen Partei Polens (PVAP) beherrscht wurde. Durch die EU-Mitgliedschaft Polens begünstigt sind viele Polen ins Vereinigte Königreich eingewandert, um Arbeit zu suchen. Viele der griechischen und türkischen Zyprioten Großbritanniens leben in den Großstädten, vor allem in London (ca. 200.000). Zwei bekannte Briten mit zypriotischen Wurzeln sind die Popstars George Michael und Cat Stevens. Insgesamt leben 2011 nach EU-Angaben im Vereinigten Königreich etwa 4,02 Millionen Ausländer, das sind 6,6 % der Bevölkerung, was etwa dem EU-Durchschnitt entspricht. Fast alle Einwanderer aus ehemaligen Kolonien und deren Nachfahren haben die britische Staatsbürgerschaft angenommen. Religionen Die Mehrzahl der Einwohner des Vereinigten Königreichs (ca. 59 %)Census reveals decline of Christianity and rise in foreign born to one in eight, guardian.co.uk, 11. Dezember 2012, abgerufen am 13. Januar 2013 versteht sich als Christen. Bei der letzten Volkszählung 2001 beantworteten 92 % der Einwohner die in der Beantwortung freigestellte Frage nach der Religion. Wie in anderen Ländern auch ist die Kirchenmitgliedschaft nicht mit der Religionszugehörigkeit gleichzusetzen. Genaue Statistiken der Kirchenmitgliedschaft sind schwer zu erstellen, da man im Vereinigten Königreich gewöhnlich nur dann offiziell Mitglied einer Kirche wird, wenn man sich über den gelegentlichen Gottesdienstbesuch hinaus am Gemeindeleben beteiligen will. 1995 waren nur 14 % der Bevölkerung solche Mitglieder von Kirchen. Laut Umfragen aus dem Jahr 1995 fühlen sich ca. 27 Millionen (45 %) der anglikanischen Kirche zugehörig, 11 Millionen (19 %) anderen protestantischen Kirchen im weitesten Sinne und knapp 6 Millionen (10 %) der katholischen Kirche. 150px|mini|[[Kathedrale von Canterbury]] Zu den großen Kirchen (grob nach Größe und Einfluss geordnet) zählen in * England die ** Church of England (anglikanisch) – Kirchenoberhaupt (Supreme Governor of the Church of England) ist der jeweils regierende britische Monarch ** Römisch-Katholische Kirche ** Methodist Church of Great Britain ** United Reformed Church (reformiert) * ' Schottland' die ** Church of Scotland (reformiert/presbyterianisch) ** Römisch-Katholische Kirche ** United Reformed Church (reformiert) (in Schottland entstanden aus der Congregational Union bzw. Church und anderen reformierten Gemeinden) ** The Methodist Church of Great Britain * Wales die ** Church in Wales (anglikanisch) ** United Reformed Church (reformiert) ** Römisch-Katholische Kirche ** The Methodist Church of Great Britain * Nordirland die ** Church of Ireland (anglikanisch) ** Römisch-Katholische Kirche ** Verschiedene presbyterianische Kirchen 150px|mini|[[Bait ul-Futuh, die größte Moschee in Westeuropahttp://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2003/oct/02/religion.Die größte Moschee in Westeuropa]] Daneben sind auch Islam, Hinduismus, Sikhismus und andere Religionen verbreitet: Über neun Millionen Einwohner gehören keiner Religion an. Geschichte mini|links|[[Joan Blaeu: Karte von Großbritannien (aus dem Atlas Maior, 17. Jh.)]] In der Antike waren weite Teile der Insel Großbritannien, abgesehen vom Gebiet des heutigen Schottlands, für rund 350 Jahre von den Römern besetzt. Als diese sich zurückzogen, bildeten sich mehrere kleine Königreiche, die von den eingewanderten Angeln und Sachsen, Jüten und später auch von den Normannen beherrscht wurden. Die keltische Urbevölkerung wurde in die westlichen Randgebiete verdrängt. Im 10. Jahrhundert entstanden die voneinander unabhängigen Königreiche Schottland und England. 1066 eroberten französisierte Normannen aus der Normandie die Insel und prägten sie für die folgenden Jahrhunderte. Wales, das seit 1284 unter der Kontrolle Englands war, wurde mit der Act of Union 1536 Teil des Englischen Königreichs. Mit der Act of Union 1707 wurden die Königreiche Schottland und England zum Königreich Großbritannien vereinigt; beide Staaten hatten seit 1603 durch Personalunion denselben Monarchen. Die Act of Union 1800 vereinigte das Königreich Großbritannien mit dem Königreich Irland, das von 1169 bis 1603 mehr und mehr unter englische Kontrolle geraten war. Durch diese Verschmelzung entstand das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland. 1922 bildeten 26 irische Grafschaften den Irischen Freistaat (ab 1937 Éire, ab 1949 Republik Irland). Die restlichen 6 Grafschaften in der Provinz Ulster verblieben beim Vereinigten Königreich. Der heutige Staatsname „Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland“ wird seit 1927 verwendet. Am 21. November 1806 verhängte Napoleon eine Kontinentalsperre über die britischen Inseln. Sie blieb bis 1814 in Kraft. Sie sollte Großbritannien mit Mitteln des Wirtschaftskrieges in die Knie zwingen und die französische Wirtschaft gegen europäische und transatlantische Konkurrenz schützen. Großbritannien erschloss sich neue Absatzmärkte, insbesondere in Nordamerika. Das Vereinigte Königreich, die dominierende Industrie- und Seefahrtsnation im 19. Jahrhundert, spielte eine bedeutende Rolle in der Entwicklung der parlamentarischen Monarchie, in Literatur und Wissenschaft. Großbritannien trat über viele Jahrhunderte für ein Mächtegleichgewicht auf dem europäischen Kontinent ein (Pax Britannica) und schloss dafür wechselnde Bündnisse. Auf seinem Höhepunkt umfasste das Britische Weltreich zwei Fünftel der Landfläche der Erde, die in vielen Kriegen erobert worden waren. Durch die beiden Weltkriege verlor das Land seine Weltmachtstellung, obwohl es beide Male auf der Siegerseite stand. In der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde das Reich bis auf einige kleine Reste aufgelöst (Dekolonisation: Britisch-Indien wurde im August 1947 unabhängig (siehe hier; die Staaten Indien und Pakistan entstanden); in Afrika wurden z. B. am 26. Juni 1961 Britisch-Somaliland und am 1. Oktober 1961 Nigeria unabhängig. Das Vereinigte Königreich sah sich gezwungen, sich mehr Kontinentaleuropa zuzuwenden; es hält sich aber bis heute bei der Integration zurück. Das Land ist zwar Mitglied der Europäischen Union, hat aber den Euro wegen innenpolitischer Widerstände und Einfluss von Quantum Funds auf dem Devisenmarkt nicht eingeführt. Im Zuge einer Verfassungsreform (z. B. Scotland Act 1998) erhielten Schottland, Wales und Nordirland 1999 eigene Parlamente. Nach dem gemeinsamen Sieg der Alliierten im Zweiten Weltkrieg gibt es u. a. folgende Eckdaten in der britischen Geschichte (siehe auch: Nachkriegsgeschichte): * Britische Unterhauswahlen 1945 am 5. Juli 1945: Sieger war die Labour Party, Parteiführer Clement Attlee wurde Premierminister. * 1951–1964 Regierungen der Konservativen (Churchill, Eden, Macmillan, Douglas-Home – siehe Britische Unterhauswahlen 1951) * 1952 wurde Elisabeth II. Staatsoberhaupt (Königin), nachdem Georg VI. gestorben war * Niederlage in der Sueskrise (1956/57) mit Ägypten * 1964–1970 Regierungen der Labour Party * 1970–1974 Regierungen der Konservativen * 1973 Beitritt zur Europäischen Gemeinschaft nach innenpolitischen Widerständen und dem Veto Frankreichs (siehe Mitgliedstaaten der Europäischen Union). Bis dahin hatte die EG nur ihre sechs Gründungsmitglieder; am 1. Januar 1973 traten UK, Irland und Dänemark bei * 1974–1979 Regierungen der Labour Party * seit 1969 bürgerkriegsähnliche Zustände in Nordirland * 1979–1997 Regierungen der Konservativen (Premierministerin Margaret Thatcher, 1979–1990; danach John Major. Siehe Britische Unterhauswahlen 1979, 1983, 1987, 1992) * Rückeroberung der 1982 von Argentinien besetzten Falklandinseln * 1990 gewalttätige Protesten gegen eine neue Gemeindesteuer * Unterstützung der USA im Golfkrieg 1990/91 * 1997 Wahlsieg der Labour Party: Tony Blair wird Premierminister * 1. Juli 1997 Rückgabe der britischen Kronkolonie Hongkong an China * 1998 Friedensabkommen für Nordirland (Karfreitagsabkommen) * 2001–2003 Beteiligung mit den USA an Kriegen in Afghanistan und im Irak * 2007–2010 Am 27. Juni 2007 trat Blair vom Amt des Premierministers zurück. Sein Nachfolger wurde der bisherige Schatzkanzler Gordon Brown. Brown verlor die Britischen Unterhauswahlen 2010. Sein Nachfolger wurde David Cameron (‚Tories‘) Siehe auch: Geschichte Großbritanniens, Geschichte des Vereinigten Königreichs, Geschichte Englands, Geschichte Irlands, Geschichte Nordirlands, Geschichte Schottlands, Geschichte von Wales, Britisches Weltreich, Commonwealth of Nations, Britische Unterhauswahlen 2010 Politik Das Vereinigte Königreich ist formal eine konstitutionelle Monarchie, da der britische Monarch theoretisch die Regierung absetzen kann, in der Praxis aber aufgrund eines jahrhundertelangen Gewohnheitsrechts nicht von diesem Recht Gebrauch macht. Es handelt sich daher de facto um eine parlamentarische Monarchie, da auch das Parlament das Recht hat, die Regierung abzusetzen. Das Staatsoberhaupt ist Königin Elisabeth II., der Regierungschef ist Premierminister David Cameron, er steht dem Kabinett Cameron vor. Das Parlament besteht aus dem House of Lords (Oberhaus) sowie dem House of Commons (Unterhaus). Die Mitglieder des House of Lords sind heute größtenteils Angehörige des nichterblichen Verdienstadels, einige Adelige mit vererblichen Adelstiteln sowie 26 anglikanische Bischöfe. Die Abgeordneten des House of Commons werden nach dem Mehrheitswahlrecht gewählt. Das demokratisch legitimierte House of Commons ist der heutzutage dominierende Zweig des Parlaments, in dem alle Gesetze eingebracht und verabschiedet werden. Aufgrund der „parliamentary sovereignty“ ist das Parlament, neben der Königin (de facto die Regierung), die einzige gesetzgebende Institution in Großbritannien. Die Parlamentssouveränität ist zudem der Grund, weshalb es keine Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit gibt. Die Magna Carta bildete das erste Staatsgrundgesetz (1215), allerdings räumte sie nur einer kleinen Oberschicht von Adligen (Council of Barons) gewisse Rechte ein. Dennoch bleibt Großbritannien das Land Europas mit der ältesten demokratischen Tradition, da das Parlament spätestens seit der Glorious Revolution (1688/89) und der damit verbundenen Bill of Rights stetig an Bedeutung gewonnen hat. Eine geschriebene Verfassung gibt es nicht, de jure hat jedes Gesetz Verfassungsrang, da grundsätzlich alle Gesetze gleichwertig sind und das Parlament das Recht hat (parliamentary sovereignty), jedes bestehende Gesetz zu ändern oder abzuschaffen.vgl. Walter Bagehot: The Law of The Constitution Es gibt allerdings Gesetze mit De-facto-Verfassungsrang, wie beispielsweise die Bill of Rights. Grundsätzlich gilt, dass große Ausgestaltungsfreiräume für Gesetze bei den Gerichten liegen (common law), da das britische Rechtssystem auf dem Prinzip des Gewohnheitsrechts (vgl. „conventions“) und der richtigen Auslegung von Präzedenzfällen (common law) durch Gerichte fußt. Militär Das Vereinigte Königreich leistete sich mit 53 Milliarden Euro (2005/06) die höchsten Rüstungsausgaben in Europa und gehört zu den führenden Militärmächten der Welt. Traditionell und geographisch bedingt ist das große Gewicht, das Marine und Luftwaffe gegenüber dem Heer in den Streitkräften haben. Das Vereinigte Königreich besitzt seit 1952 Atomwaffen. Ihr Bestand wurde seit dem Ende des Kalten Krieges zwar deutlich reduziert; das heute ausschließlich auf Atom-U-Booten stationierte nukleare Abschreckungspotential Großbritanniens wird jedoch laufend modernisiert. Die britischen Streitkräfte unterhalten etliche Militärbasen im Ausland. Hierzu gehören mehrere Basen in Deutschland mit ca. 27.000 Soldaten sowie zwei britische Hoheitsgebiete auf Zypern mit etwa 7.000 Soldaten. Außer den USA hat kein Staat mehr Soldaten im Ausland stationiert als das Vereinigte Königreich. Etwa 2005 waren 67.000 britische Soldaten im Ausland stationiert, darunter 8.900 im Irak. Kampf gegen den Terror Das Vereinigte Königreich ist ein Verbündeter der USA im „Krieg gegen den Terror“. Es hat – anders als z. B. Deutschland – im Irak-Krieg mitgewirkt und wirkt im Krieg in Afghanistan mit. Im Jahr 2000 wurde ein Anti-Terror-Gesetz (Terrorism Act 2000)siehe auch Terrorism Act 2000 auf en.wikipedia.org ratifiziert. Nach den Terroranschlägen am 11. September 2001 in den USA wurde im November 2001 der „Anti-Terrorism, Crime and Security Act“ ins Parlament eingebracht. Er wurde verabschiedet und trat am 14. Dezember 2001 in Kraft.siehe auch Anti-terrorism, Crime and Security Act 2001 auf en.wikipedia.org Als Reaktion auf die Terroranschläge am 7. Juli 2005 in London wurde ein weiteres Anti-Terrorismus-Gesetz verabschiedet.Gesetze gegen den Terror, Anti-Terrorism Act 2005 auf en.wikipedia.org Großbritannien wurde vorgeworfen, im Kampf gegen den Terror Menschenrechtsverletzungen begangen zu haben. Zwölf Verdächtige im Zusammenhang mit Terroranschlägen werden (Stand 20xx) auf Grund der Möglichkeiten des Anti-Terror-Gesetzes bereits mehrere Jahre ohne Anklage in Hochsicherheitsgefängnissen in Großbritannien eingesperrt.Menschenrechtsverletzungen durch das Anti-Terror-Gesetz Im Irak-Krieg ist es nach Angaben von amnesty international zu Folterungen und Misshandlungen von Häftlingen durch britische und amerikanischen Soldaten gekommen.Amnesty international zu Folter im Irak durch britische und amerikanische Soldaten Polizei Im Landesinneren sind Polizeikräfte aus dem Verteidigungs- oder dem Innenministerium für die Landessicherheit zuständig. Die Uniform ist gleich. Des Weiteren ist der Geheimdienst MI5 allgemein bekannt. Verwaltungsgliederung mini|Verwaltungseinheiten des Vereinigten Königreichs Wales, Schottland und Nordirland besitzen seit den 1990er Jahren eigene Landesteilparlamente und -regierungen mit einem sogenannten Ersten Minister als Chef (vergleichbar einem Ministerpräsidenten in Deutschland oder einem Landeshauptmann in Österreich). England besitzt mit Ausnahme Londons keine Landesverwaltung. Die Bildung einer Northern Assembly (Nordenglische Versammlung) wurde in einem Referendum am 4. November 2004 von den Wählern mit großer Mehrheit abgelehnt. Die Aufgaben einer Staatsspitze Englands werden von Parlament und Regierung des Vereinigten Königreiches mit wahrgenommen. Dabei ist es inzwischen üblich geworden, dass sich im Parlament die Abgeordneten der anderen Landesteile enthalten, wenn eine Entscheidung nur England betrifft (siehe auch West-Lothian Question). Die unteren Verwaltungsebenen sind seit dem späten 19. Jahrhundert mehrmals neu strukturiert worden, weitere Veränderungen sind in der Zukunft zu erwarten. Traditionell bestand England seit dem Mittelalter aus 39, Schottland aus 34, Wales aus 13 und Nordirland aus sechs Grafschaften (engl. counties). Heute gibt es in England 27 Grafschaften mit Verwaltungsfunktion, 56 Unitary Authoritys, sechs Metropolitan Counties sowie Greater London (siehe hierzu auch Verwaltungsgliederung Englands). Wales ist in 22 und Schottland in 32 Unitary Authoritys gegliedert. In Nordirland gibt es 26 Distrikte, die ebenfalls den Status einer Unitary Authority besitzen. Die Namen der alten Grafschaften werden aber im Alltagsgebrauch aller Landesteile oft weiterhin verwendet. Abhängige Gebiete (offiziell Britische Überseegebiete): * Akrotiri und Dekelia (Militärbasen auf Zypern) * Anguilla * Bermuda * Britische Jungferninseln * Britisches Antarktis-Territorium * Britisches Territorium im Indischen Ozean * Falklandinseln * Gibraltar * Kaimaninseln * Montserrat * Pitcairninseln * St. Helena, Ascension und Tristan da Cunha * Südgeorgien und die Südlichen Sandwichinseln * Turks- und Caicosinseln Gebiete, die nur der britischen Krone unterstehen und nicht dem Vereinigten Königreich (Crown dependencies): * Kanalinseln * Man Beide haben eigene Legislativen und Rechtssysteme, werden jedoch im Bereich Verteidigung und internationale Beziehungen von der britischen Regierung vertreten. Der britische Monarch ist nicht nur Staatsoberhaupt des Vereinigten Königreichs, sondern auch einer ganzen Reihe weiterer, unabhängiger Commonwealth-Staaten. Verkehr Das Verkehrsnetz orientiert sich in Nord-Süd-Richtung und geht hauptsächlich radial von London aus. Im Straßenverkehr wird links gefahren, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Ländern. Das Straßennetz ist rund 388.000 Kilometer lang. Davon sind rund 3500 km Autobahnen, die seit den 1950er Jahren errichtet worden sind. Neben den Autobahnen gibt es auch ein dichtes Netz von vierspurigen richtungsgetrennten Fernstraßen. Das seit 1994 privatisierte Schienennetz des Vereinigten Königreichs besteht aus zwei voneinander unabhängigen Teilnetzen, in Nordirland und auf Großbritannien. Seit 1994 ist Letzteres durch den Eurotunnel mit dem europäischen Festland verbunden. Das nordirische Netz ist mit jenem in der Republik Irland verbunden. Das Schienennetz ist insgesamt 16.878 Kilometer lang, über die Hälfte weniger als noch in den 1950er Jahren. Das Vereinigte Königreich ist eine der wichtigsten Drehscheiben des Weltluftverkehrs. Das gesamte Fluggastaufkommen ist mit rund 200 Mio. Passagieren pro Jahr (davon 125 Mio. auf den Londoner Flughäfen) das größte Europas. Größter Flughafen des Landes ist London-Heathrow, gefolgt von London-Gatwick und dem Manchester Airport. Durch die Insellage des Landes, die räumliche Trennung Nordirlands vom restlichen Staatsgebiet und die vielen vorgelagerten Inseln besitzt die Seeschifffahrt traditionell eine große Bedeutung. Die wichtigsten Häfen sind Felixstowe, Tilbury, Southampton und Teesport. Wirtschaft Allgemein Das Vereinigte Königreich zählt zu den am stärksten deregulierten und privatisierten Volkswirtschaften der Welt. Die britische Wirtschaft ist der Ursprung des sogenannten „angelsächsischen Kapitalismus“, der auf den Prinzipien der Liberalisierung, des freien Marktes, niedriger Besteuerung und geringer Regulierung beruht. Das Land hat das weltweit sechstgrößte Bruttoinlandsprodukt (BIP), nach Deutschland und Frankreich das drittgrößte in Europa.IMF: World Economic Outlook Database, April 2009 Bei der Kaufkraftparität (KKP) liegt es auf dem siebten Platz. Mit 28.300 Euro liegt das BIP pro Kopf im oberen europäischen Referenzrahmen. Im Vergleich mit dem BIP der EU (ausgedrückt in Kaufkraftstandards) erreicht das Vereinigte Königreich einen Index von 116,2 (EU-25 im Jahr 2003: 100). Die Industrielle Revolution hatte ihren Ursprung im Vereinigten Königreich. Zu Beginn gab es eine Konzentration auf die Schwerindustrie, die Schiffbau, Kohlebergbau, Stahlproduktion und Textilienherstellung umfasste. Das weltumspannende Reich schuf einen Überseemarkt für britische Produkte, was es dem Land erlaubte, während des 19. Jahrhunderts den internationalen Handel zu kontrollieren. Als sich aber auch andere Staaten industrialisierten und die Landwirtschaft keine überschüssigen Arbeitskräfte mehr stellen konnte, folgte im Verlaufe des gesamten 20. Jahrhunderts der langsame Niedergang der Schwerindustrie. Der Dienstleistungssektor hingegen wuchs ständig an und hat nun einen Anteil von 73 % am BIP.Index of Services (experimental), Office for National Statistics, 24. Mai 2006 mini|Die City of London, das größte Finanzzentrum Europas mini|Fawley-Erdölraffinerie bei Southampton Dominiert wird der Dienstleistungssektor von den Finanzdienstleistungen, insbesondere Banken und Versicherungen. Die City of London mit ihren privilegierten Sonderrechten ist der größte Finanzplatz der Welt. Die ‚City‘ ist Sitz der London Stock Exchange, von Lloyd’s of London, der Bank of England und zahlreichen Banken wie HSBC, Citigroup und Barclays. Aufgrund ihres Charakters als Offshore-Finanzplatz besitzt die City of London die größte Konzentration von ausländischen Bankniederlassungen in der Welt. Die schottische Hauptstadt Edinburgh ist der fünftgrößte Finanzplatz Europas und Hauptsitz bekannter Unternehmen wie Royal Bank of Scotland und HBOS. Ebenfalls von großer Bedeutung ist der Tourismus; mit über 27 Millionen Touristen pro Jahr ist das Vereinigte Königreich die sechstwichtigste Touristendestination der Welt.International Tourism Receipts, World Tourism Organization, 2005 (PDF-Datei) Die industrielle Fertigung hat heute noch etwa einen Anteil von einem Sechstel am BIP. Ein bedeutender Zweig ist die Automobilindustrie, wenn auch alle Unternehmen mittlerweile in ausländischer Hand sind. Die Luftfahrt- und Rüstungsindustrie wird dominiert von BAE Systems und Rolls-Royce hat einen bedeutenden Anteil an der weltweiten Raumfahrtindustrie. Ein wichtiges Standbein ist die chemische und pharmazeutische Industrie; das zweit- und das drittgrößte Pharmaunternehmen der Welt – GlaxoSmithKline und AstraZeneca – haben ihren Hauptsitz im Vereinigten Königreich. Die britische Landwirtschaft ist im europäischen Vergleich klein, mit einem Anteil von 0,9 % am BIP. Hingegen besitzt das Land große Reserven an Kohle, Erdgas und Erdöl. Die Industrielle Förderung der Bodenschätze trägt zu 10 % zum BIP bei, was für einen Industriestaat ein außerordentlich hoher Anteil ist. Allerdings dürfte dieser Anteil trotz steigender Rohstoffpreise sinken, da die Förderung von Kohle, Erdgas und Erdöl ihren Höhepunkt etwa 2000 erreicht hat. Seit 2005 ist Großbritannien Nettoimporteur von Erdöl und die Fördermenge betrug 2010 nur noch 45,9 % verglichen mit der 1999 erreichten Höchstmenge (Peak Oil). Erdgas und Kohle müssen seit einigen Jahren ebenfalls in immer größeren Mengen importiert werden. Bedeutende weltweit tätige britische Unternehmen dieser Branche sind unter anderem BP und Royal Dutch Shell. Staatshaushalt Der Staatshaushalt umfasste 2009 Ausgaben von umgerechnet 1,14 Bio. US-Dollar, dem standen Einnahmen von umgerechnet 908 Mrd. US-Dollar gegenüber. Daraus ergibt sich ein Haushaltsdefizit in Höhe von 232 Mrd. US-Dollar bzw. 10,3 % des BIP. Der Schuldenstand des Staates beläuft sich per Ende 2010 auf 79,9 % des BIP. Die Europäische Kommission geht in ihrer Prognose vom Herbst 2011 von einem Ansteigen der Verschuldung auf 84 % im Jahr 2011 und 88,8 % im Jahr 2012 aus. Aufgrund der steigenden Verschuldung und der schwachen Konjunktur des Landes stufte im Februar 2013 die US-amerikanische Ratingagentur Moody’s die Kreditwürdigkeit des Vereinigten Königreichs von der Bestnote „AAA“ auf „Aa1“ herab.[http://www.zeit.de/wirtschaft/2013-02/bonitaet-rating-grossbritannien-moodys Bonität: Moody’s entzieht Großbritannien den AAA-Status ''] bei zeit.de, 22. Februar 2013 (abgerufen am 23. Februar 2013). 2006 betrug der Anteil der Staatsausgaben (in % des BIP) folgender Bereiche: * Gesundheit:Der Fischer Weltalmanach 2010: Zahlen Daten Fakten, Fischer, Frankfurt, 8. September 2009, ISBN 978-3-596-72910-4 8,2 % * Bildung:The World Factbook 5,6 % (2005) * Militär: 2,4 % (2005) Kultur Medien Im Vereinigten Königreich gibt es ein vielfältiges Angebot an Medien, die aufgrund der Verbreitung der englischen Sprache auch international einen großen Einfluss besitzen. Die BBC ist die öffentlich-rechtliche Rundfunkanstalt des Landes und zugleich die älteste und größte der Welt. Sie wird durch obligatorische Rundfunkgebühren und teilweise durch Werbung finanziert und betreibt mehrere Fernseh- und Hörfunkstationen, sowohl im Inland als auch im Ausland. BBC World, der internationale Nachrichtenkanal der BBC, wird in die ganze Welt ausgestrahlt und die Radiostation BBC World Service sendet Programme in 33 verschiedenen Sprachen. Die wichtigsten Konkurrenten des BBC-Fernsehens sind ITV, Channel 4, Five und BSkyB. Auch beim Hörfunk dominiert die BBC, die zehn landesweite und über 40 lokale Stationen betreibt. Die beliebteste Radiostation, gemessen an den Zuhörerzahlen, ist BBC Radio 2, gefolgt von BBC Radio 1. Darüber hinaus gibt es mehr als 200 kommerzielle Radiostationen, die hauptsächlich lokal verankert sind. Die größten privaten Stationen sind Virgin Radio, Classic FM und talkSPORT. Das mit Abstand bedeutendste Lokalradio ist Capital Radio aus London. Bis vor wenigen Jahren unterschied man bei den britischen Zeitungen strikt zwischen „Broadsheet“-Zeitungen mit Artikeln von hoher Qualität und den Tabloid-Zeitungen, die im Boulevard angesiedelt sind. Aufgrund der größeren Lesefreundlichkeit haben aber zahlreiche „quality newspapers“ vom Broadsheet- auf das Tabloidformat umgestellt, so dass zumindest diese Unterscheidung weggefallen ist. Die höchste Auflage aller britischen Zeitungen hat das von Montag bis Samstag erscheinende Boulevardblatt The Sun, während ihre Schwesterzeitung News of the World bis zu ihrer Einstellung am 10. Juli 2011 den Sonntagszeitungsmarkt dominierte.Auflagezahlen der britischen Zeitungen, The Times, 12. Mai 2006 Die höchste Auflage bei den sogenannten Qualitätszeitungen haben The Daily Telegraph und The Times, die im politischen Spektrum rechts der Mitte stehen, sowie The Guardian, das links der Mitte steht. Führende Wirtschaftszeitung ist die Financial Times. Der Nutzung von Social Media kommt eine immer bedeutendere Rolle zu. Die Bruttoreichweite der Social Networks betrug im Januar 2011 27,2 Millionen der im Vereinigten Königreich lebenden Personen. Sport mini|Fußball ist eine der beliebtesten Sportarten der Briten. Sport spielt eine bedeutende Rolle im Vereinigten Königreich. Bei den einzelnen Sportarten sind jedoch teilweise deutliche regionale und soziale Unterschiede zu erkennen. In weiten Teilen der englischen und schottischen eher unteren sozialen Schichten („Working Class“) ist Fußball mit deutlichem Abstand die beliebteste Mannschaftssportart, wohingegen in Wales und in mittleren und höheren sozialen Schichten („Upper Class“) Englands und Schottlands Rugby Union meist der Mannschaftssport Nummer eins ist. Cricket ist ebenfalls traditionell ein eher sozial „elitärerer“ Sport. Diese Gegebenheiten haben meist historische Ursachen. So war es in den englischen Arbeitervierteln der Großstädte ohne Rasenflächen nicht möglich, Rugby zu spielen, für Fußball dagegen bedurfte es nur eines Hinterhofs. Die höheren Schulen der Upper Class verfügten allesamt über Rasenplätze, auf denen man Rugby und Cricket spielen konnte. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde der jeweilige Sport auch eine Möglichkeit der Identifikation mit seiner Klasse. Gerade wenn man auf die Zuschauerränge eines Rugby- und eines Fußballspiels beispielsweise der englischen Nationalmannschaften schaut, erkennt man heute deutliche Unterschiede im Klientel. Gewalt unter und durch Fans war lange im englischen Fußball ein enormes Problem, hat im Rugby jedoch nie eine Rolle gespielt. Eine weitere beliebte Mannschaftssportart ist Rugby League. Bedeutende Einzelsportarten sind Leichtathletik, Fechten, Darts, Golf, Motorsport und Pferderennen. Das Regelwerk vieler bedeutender Sportarten entwickelte sich im Vereinigten Königreich. Dazu gehören unter anderem Fußball, Tennis, Squash, Golf, Boxen, Rugby, Cricket, Snooker, Billard, Badminton und Curling. Die vier Teilstaaten besitzen in den meisten Mannschaftssportarten getrennte Nationalmannschaften. Zu den Olympischen Spielen werden aber gemeinsame Mannschaften aller vier „home nations“ entsandt (nicht jedoch zu den Commonwealth Games). Diese starten formell unter der Bezeichnung „Great Britain and Northern Ireland“, was jedoch üblicherweise zu „Great Britain“ verkürzt wird. Vereinsmeisterschaften werden in den meisten Mannschaftssportarten ebenfalls getrennt durchgeführt; „britische“ Meisterschaften sind deshalb eher selten. Wintersport ist nicht weit verbreitet, da trotz der Lage in den hohen nördlichen Breitengraden nur in wenigen Regionen genügend Schnee fällt. Zu den bekanntesten Sportanlässen gehören neben den Fußballmeisterschaften die Wimbledon Championships (Tennis), The Ashes (Cricket), das Six-Nations-Turnier (Rugby Union), der London-Marathon (Leichtathletik), die Open Championship (Golf), der Große Preis von Großbritannien (Formel 1), der Motorrad-Grand-Prix,der Speedway-WM-Grand-Prix von Großbritannien, das Boat Race (Rudern) und Royal Ascot (Pferderennen). Darüber hinaus war London dreimal Austragungsort Olympischer Spiele (1908, 1948 und 2012). Küche mini|Sunday Roast mini|Whisky Die britische Küche (insbesondere die englische) stand lange in dem Ruf, fade, eintönig, schwer verdaulich und wenig gewürzt zu sein sowie ungewohnte Geschmacksrichtungen zu kombinieren. Die traditionelle Kombination von Fleisch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse (''meat and two veg) findet ihre etablierteste Form im Sunday roast. Kartoffeln spielen auch sonst eine entscheidende Rolle und werden auf vielfältige Weise zubereitet, meist aber in Form von Brei. Weit verbreitet sind Pasteten mit Fleischfüllung. Das bekannte britische Frühstück ist eine umfangreiche warme Mahlzeit. Unter den kalten Gerichten spielen diagonal durchgeschnittene Sandwiches eine herausragende Rolle. Inbegriff des britischen Fast-Food ist Fish and Chips. Als Nachspeise werden Kuchen bevorzugt. Darüber hinaus ist insbesondere England für diverse Käsesorten bekannt. Immigranten aus Indien und Afrika haben dazu beigetragen, dass die lange Zeit als konservativ geltende englische Küche sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten der Welt geöffnet hat. Tatsächlich ist die typisch englische Küche im Alltag auf breitem Rückzug, zugunsten einer breiteren, (post-kolonial) britischen Identität. Starköche wie Jamie Oliver trugen außerdem dazu bei, dass die mediterrane Küche einen immer stärkeren Einfluss ausübt. Die Küche Schottlands weist einige Unterschiede auf. Vor allem die Esskultur der gehobenen Schichten übernahm infolge der Auld Alliance zahlreiche Merkmale der französischen Küche. In den letzten Jahren wurde auch die schottische Küche durch internationale kulinarische Elemente beeinflusst, konnte sich aber im Großen und Ganzen ihren bodenständigen Charakter erhalten. Beliebtestes nichtalkoholisches Getränk der Briten ist der Tee; die britische Teekultur ist weltweit bekannt und gehört zur typisch britischen Lebensart. Kaffee spielt dagegen eine völlig untergeordnete Rolle. Bei den leichten alkoholischen Getränken dominiert das Bier (hauptsächlich Ale und Stout), bei den hochprozentigen Gin und Whisky. Seit Jahrhunderten ist der britische Markt der Hauptabnehmer für süße Weine wie Sherry, Portwein und Madeira. Siehe auch Weblinks * Portal der britischen Regierung * Britisches Königshaus * Länderprofil des Statistischen Bundesamtes * * Angaben zum Vereinigten Königreich im CIA Factbook * Statistisches Amt des Vereinigten Königreichs * UK Public Sector information and data – Webportal data.gov.uk * offizielle Webseite des britischen Königshauses (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Commonwealth Realm Kategorie:Monarchie (Staat) Kategorie:Staat in Europa Kategorie:Mitgliedstaat der Europäischen Union Kategorie:Gruppe der Acht Kategorie:Mitglied des Europarats Kategorie:Mitgliedstaat der Vereinten Nationen Kategorie:Mitgliedstaat der OECD